Things
by GRINtelligencer
Summary: There are always things that you want, things you hope, things you won't think about...
1. Lykouleon

**Five Things**

Dane Soar

Each chapter is a different theme for the list and a different character. Please review and hopefully the update will be very soon!

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Five Things Lykouleon Doesn't Regret:**

1) Not slaying Rath when he was still in the form of Illuser. Maybe many people died because of it, but he defied anyone to be able to look into the face of young Rath and say he deserved to be dead.

2) Appointing such unusual people to the rank of Officer, not everyone would have taken demon, a human, a mathematician, and an old friend as their most trusted advisers but he found that sometimes unconventional means work better.

3) Marrying Raseleane.

4) Letting others take the rank of Water and Fire Knight so that the ones originally destined to have it fell to ruin, sometimes plans had to be altered.

5) The wounds he received at the hands of Nadil when he possessed Rath, they still had yet to heal truly but at least he was alive, there were many who weren't.

**One He Does:**

1) Trusting Nadil in the beginning. He should have known better.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Chapter:**

**Five Things Raseleane Thinks About Often…and one she doesn't**


	2. Raseleane

**Things**

**Dane Soar**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Five Things Raseleane Thinks About Often:**

1)Her beloved husband.

2) Politics.

3)Tactics.

4) The best way to persuade Tetheus to give her another sword-work lesson, she feels one day it will prove to be useful.

5) New and interesting fashions and fads.

**One She Thing Doesn't:**

1) What life could have been like had she not been born with the Dragon Eyes, what things could had been like had she been a normal noble. She was not unhappy with her life as it was.

**--------------------------------------------**

**Next:**

**Five Things Kai-stern Wishes He Could Tell The Others**


	3. KaiStern

**Things**

Dane Soar

**Thanks reviewers, it's great hearing from you.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Five Things Kai-stern Wishes He Could Tell The Others:**

1) To Rath, that he had no real regrets whatsoever in his death, bringing Rath back to life at the cost of his own was a perfectly acceptable trade. He'd go to rest happy.

2) To Lord Lykouleon, that he was sorry for leaving his responsibility like this but he thought Lord Lykouleon of all people might understand why he did it.

3) To Ruwalk, that he wasn't trying to be the hero but he had to do this.

4) To Alfeegi, he was sorry about all the unfinished paperwork.

5) To Tetheus, that now he understood what he said about knowing when your time is up.

**One He Doesn't Want To:**

1) That'd he'd known there was some chance of a remedy for the Revival Water, but hadn't bothered to even chase down the lead, it was already too late for him.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next:**

**Five Things Alfeegi Wishes He'd Done Differently Now**


	4. Alfeegi

**Things**

**Dane Soar**

Depressing, depressing, depressing. Jeez.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Five Things Alfeegi Wishes He'd Done Differently Now:**

1) Taken more days off, lived a little.

2) Not let his work devour his life like that, now he could see that there were more important things.

3) Let the other Officers off now and then, even if their paperwork wasn't in.

4) Relaxed some.

5) Not gone alone to confront Rath that night when everything went wrong. That would have made all the difference.

**One He Would Do Over Again:**

1) Taking the post of White Dragon Officer. It was worth it all.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next:**

**Five Things Tetheus Never Wants To See Again**


	5. Tetheus

**Things**

Dane Soar

**Well, this time it's Tetheus's turn, he's not the most verbose of people, but there are more talkative ones coming up later, I promise.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Five Things Tetheus Never Wants To See Again:**

1) His Dragon Fighters bodies lining the halls of the Castle.

2) War.

3) The Dragon Lord dying slowly.

4) The Castle in ruin.

5) Gravestones when he recognized the names on them.

One He Wants To See Once More: 

1) His brother and sister. Even if it means he has to fight them. They are family.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next:**

**Five Things Ruwalk Has Observed**


	6. Ruwalk

**Things**

Dane Soar

Finally someone who's a little more verbose! Review and tell me what you think.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Five Things Ruwalk Has Observed:**

1) That he's the only one who dares call Lykouleon just that Lykouleon, without any respectful titles, after all, they were old friends.

2) That more and more these days things are falling apart no matter what they do. There are times when he thinks there is no way they can ever stop it.

3) That the empty places where Alfeegi and Kai-stern had been were hard to fill, every now and then he would turn to the side and start to say something, then realize that no one was there anymore. It was painful.

4) That everyone that remains alive are suddenly all the more important to him then they ever were.

5) That even though everything has gone to pieces, there are some small moments of normalness, people love, laugh, and try to move on.

**One Thing He Hasn't: **

1) That maybe things aren't going to get any better, perhaps they are doomed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next:**

**Five Things Rath Is Glad To Have Experienced**


	7. Rath

**Things**

**Dane Soar**

The weekend wasn't nearly long enough, let it snow!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Five Things Rath Is Glad To Have Experienced:**

1) Meeting Cesia.

2) Fighting demons, of course!

3) Kai-stern's jokes.

4) Sneaking out of the Castle with Fire and Illycer and making Alfeegi have a fit, organize all kinds of search parties, then sneak back in so they eventually find him asleep in his own bed. That was a lot of fun.

5) Being able to run around the Castle and cause all kinds of mischief.

**One He Isn't:**

1) …sometimes, being alive in this form…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next:**

**Five Things Rune Fights For**


	8. Rune

**Things **

Dane Soar

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Five Things Rune Fights For:**

1) Tintlet.

2) Innocent people, and not just because he's supposed to.

3) His own race, for the Faire Clan's sake.

4) Thatz and Rath, to protect them as much as he can, even if they're fighting right along side of him.

5) The feeling he gets every single time he's with people around the Castle, because they're like family and he's only just now struggling with the gnawing feeling: what if they die? He knows that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if they did, he'd have to do as much as he could to prevent that.

**One He Won't:**

1) To defeat Rath, because he refuses to hurt him.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next:**

**Five Things Thatz Sees Clearly**


	9. Thatz

**Things **

Dane Soar

Late again…sorry about that.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Five Things Thatz Sees Clearly:**

1) That things might never be the same again when all the fighting stops, if it ever does stop.

2) That unless he's misjudged things a lot, Tetheus and all the Dragon Fighters would all have to be dead before any of the demon attackers get through to Lord Lykouleon. They would never allow it.

3) That Rune and Rath mean a great deal to him. He hopes both of them make it out of this alive.

4) That things are going to get a lot worse before they get even near better.

5) That things are pretty bad now anyway, though. In a way he can't see how it could _be_ worse.

**One He Doesn't:**

1) Why Lord Lykouleon chose him of all people to be the Earth Knight, but does that really matter?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next:**

**Five Things Cesia Is Happy For**


	10. Cesia

**Things **

Dane Soar

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Five Things Cesia Is Happy For:**

1) Having gotten away from that flesh-eating witch.

2) Being adopted into the Dragon Clan, the people she met there are so much better than the ones she knew before.

3) Being able to make friends, not allies, which are so much better.

4) Promising to look after Rath, because otherwise he'd get himself killed, probably on purpose.

5) Gaining more power, because with this power she can save more people and that's everything.

**One She's Not:**

1) That's she's not the Wind Knight, not that she had dared hope about it too much, but…it would have been nice to really belong for once.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next:**

**Five Things Kitchel Wonders**


	11. Kitchel

**Things **

Dane Soar

I missed last week becuase I was really busy but after this one, there are only a few more left Almost done!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Five Things Kitchel Wonders:**

1) Why Rath is so blind when it comes to Cesia.

2) Why Tetheus' hands are cold.

3) Why Gil and Bierrez are so willing to join the Dragon Clan.

4) Why Lord Lykouleon chose her of all people to get the Three Treasures.

5) Why Thatz keeps giving her those strange sideways looks when he thinks she isn't looking.

**One She Doesn't:**

1) If they can ever win this. Of course they will.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next:**

**Five Things Tintlet Cares About**


	12. Tintlet

**Things **

Dane Soar

Since someone asked, yeah, I was going to do almost every person I could think of, but then I realized I didn't know enough about some people or was repeating myself on some of them.

So I cut it down to the more main characters. Sorry!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Five Things Tintlet Cares About:**

1) Rune, her fiancé.

2) Saving Saabel, who truly deserves to live.

3) Keeping Lim Kaana alive, because she too now is a Faire.

4) Making sure the One Winged Angel doesn't take anymore of her people.

5) Doing everything she can to make sure things turn out all right in the end.

**One She Doesn't:**

1) If she manages to survive to the end of this affair. If everyone else is still alive it wouldn't matter.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next:  
Five Things Cernozura Plans On Doing**


	13. Cernozura

**Things **

Dane Soar

Cernozura's is one of my favorites, she strikes me as the practical type.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Five Things Cernozura Plans On Doing:**

1) Cleaning up the Castle, or what's left of it, once it's all over.

2) Hiring more staff, many of the maids and other servants have been killed in the attacks or ran away.

3) Finding people to start rebuilding the Castle, it would need to be done as soon as possible.

4) Sorting out the food stores, they need to eat sometime!

5) Washing things, sheets, uniforms, carpets, name it and she'd clean it, it was all filthy.

**One Thing She Doesn't Plan On Doing:**

1) Going to pieces. She has to be practical about this, people are counting her to organize things and get life back to normal. Or as near to it as they could get.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next:**

**Five Things Gil Wants**


	14. Gil

**Things**

Dane Soar

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Five Things Gil Wants:**

1) The fighting to end.

2) No one else to die.

3) No one else to be sad.

4) For there to be some way for people to be happy.

5) Lamgarnus back. But that's impossible.

**One He Doesn't Want:**

1) To remember all his past. Now he realizes he doesn't need it.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next:**

**Five Things Bierrez Won't Admit He Misses**


	15. Bierrez

**Things**

Dane Soar

Yeah, I'm late. I know. This is the second to last one, only a repeat Lykouleon one to do.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Five Things Bierrez Won't Admit He Misses:**

1) Old demon friends, now dead.

2) Arguing with Thatz.

3) Keeping Gil company.

4) The fighting during Nadil's defeat, maybe it was insane and lots of people died, but at least he knew what he was doing.

5) Having no responsibility at all, no duty, no nothing.

**One Thing He Doesn't Miss:**

1) Getting called "Rath" mistakenly over and over by members of the Dragon Clan. He was tired of being confused with someone he wasn't.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next:**

**Five Things Lykouleon Regrets**


	16. Lykouleon II

**Things **

Dane Soar

**Here's the final chapter, but no worries. I have another DK story in the works, a multi-chapter fic tentatively called 'Headaches' about demons, assassins, and a lot of, well, you can guess, headaches. So thanks for reading and hope to see you soon!**

**

* * *

**

**Five Things Lykouleon Regrets:**

1) Alfeegi's and Kai-stern's death.

2) Rath's pain.

3) Making Gil and Bierrez choose between what they had been and what they were.

4) His kingdom's near destruction.

5) Letting Nadil take so much control.

One Thing He Doesn't Regret:

1) All those who are _alive_. It reminds him every time he sees his people living that in some way, it was all worth it.

**

* * *

**

**The End**


End file.
